Child-hood memories
by KitKatManiac
Summary: So this is going to be a series of one-shots of each of the characters lives as a child. Each one-shot will be an attempt at humor (Please tell me if you think I am horrible at humor). R&R! I only want to say this once: I do not own the sisters Grimm, Michael Buckley does.
1. Daphne

**Hey everybody, KitKatManiac here and guess what?! I am going to have extra time to write this summer! Three cheers! So this is going to be done to almost the best of my ability (I work best at 9:30 at night, Lol). Please review! So this is a new story I am writing is all oneshots of SG characters as kids. This is going to be so much fun!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**DAPHNE; three years old**

"Mommy, what's dat?" I ask, pointing at a big book sitting on the bookshelf in our apartment.

"Oh, that? That's what we call a dic-tion-ary" Mommy says exaggerating the word so I can pronounce it.

Sabrina stomps in the room, pouting.

"But Daddy!" She whines.

"Sabrina I don't want you going to Aiden's birthday party, he's a boy!" Daddy says.

"Does Sissy need a dic-tion-ary?" I ask, feeling smart with my big words.

Sabrina lifted one eyebrow higher than the other and Daddy starts cracking up. They both look so surprised I have such ad-vanc-ed lang-uage.

Mommy slaps her forehead with her hand. I guess I am too smart for her.

"Sweetie-" Mommy begins, but is interrupted by Sabrina

"Come on Mommy, it's cute!" She says.

This time I'm con-fuse-d. Why is she saying I am cute. I am very ad-vanc-ed!

"Oh, fine" Mommy says with a sigh.

I clap my hands. I can't act not-smart around them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**DAPHNE; seven years old**

"Does anyone know the capital of New York?" Ms. Egling asks.

My hand shoots up in the air.

"Yes, Daphne?" She calls on me.

"Lansing" I answer confidently.

The whole class starts laughing their heads off. I don't know why though.

Ms. Egling raps a ruler on my desk (and yes they actually do that to us) .

"Miss Grimm I will not tolerate foolhardy in this classroom especially from the daughter of our prestigious Mrs. Veronica Grimm" she says.

I was so puzzled. What had I done wrong?

"I apologize Ms. Egling, but I have no idea what you are talking about. I just told you the capital of New York" I answer, trying to hide the sourness in my voice.

Who cares, I had never liked this teacher anyways.

The whole class started cracking up laughing again. This was so confusing.

"Could I go use the bathroom, please?" I ask.

I need a break from the annoying classroom.

Ms. Egling sighed but nodded.

On my way out the door Ms. Egling mutters "this will be discussed after class today."

I shrug and walk to the bathroom. I had never studied anyways...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Sabrina

**KitKatManiac here! I am super excited about this new fanfiction. I hope you are too!**

**So here it goes...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sabrina; One year old**

I was screeching and wailing.

Why wouldn't they put me down!

I was only a baby and I did not like the treatment I recieved every Saturday when Mommy and her friends met and had a Mommy and Baby night.

This was so unfair!

"No!" I shouted.

All the mothers looked at me. First surprise, then delight.

All the mothers crowded around me. Great, I had just attracted more attention.

"Her first word!" My mother was practically hugging me to death.

Later that night...

"Of course her first word has to be no, but hey it was my first word too" Daddy said.

"Of course it would be _your_ first word, but mine was Mama. She probably has said it we just haven't noticed" Mommy said matter-of-factly.

"Actually, I think I would have noticed if my daughters first word was _Mama_" Daddy said. If Mommy continued the argument our neighbors downstairs would probably call asking if there was a dying cat in our apartment.

But, Mommy just sighed and layed down.

There was a baby in her tummy. She says it's going to be a boy, but I don't think so. I can sense a girl in that tummy. If it is a girl I would name her No. I think that is the best name ever.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sabrina; Four years old**

"Mommy!" I wailed.

"It is doing it again!" I continued.

I can't believe it actually did that! It just bit my finger. It is the most annoying thing that my Mommy ever gave birth to.

"What do you need now?" Daddy asks.

"It just bit me, _AGAIN!"_ I screamed.

"Sabrina, how many times have I told you not to scream and that Daphne is a baby not "it"" he sighs. He sounds calm.

"It's an it to me" I reply bluntly.

"Ughhhhhhh," Daddy says "when are you ever going to _stop_?"

"Uhhhhh... never" I laugh. I think it's funny. Daddy clearly does not.

"This is hopeless" he says putting his head in his hands.

"Daddy your silly" I giggle, trying to get him out of his mood.

He doesn't answer me.

I walk up to him silently and realize he is asleep, snoring quietly in to his hands. I giggle and then pull a blanket over him. Soon I fell asleep too and Daddy got up and covered _me_ with the blanket.

Later that night I had gotten a three hour nap and wasn't tired. Boy, was Daddy in for a crazy night...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sabrina; 8 years old**

"Do I have to go to school? Amanda is bringing in her purple unicorn that she says "is the most amazing thing in the world because Sabrina doesn't have it, blah, blah, blah" I complain.

"Yes, you do have to go to school. Do you really want Amanda to say "Sabrina is such a wimp, she doesn't want to see my purple gorilla"?"

"Unicorn" I correct her.

"Oh well, that doesn't mean you don't have to go to school, come on get in the car" Veronica orders.

"No" I say stubbornly, planting my foot firmly on the ground.

"What young lady? I don't think I heard you correctly" she said.

"I... Am... Not... Going... To... School" I say slowly, so she can't ask me again.

"You are coming to school, whether you like it or not" she said, grabbing me by the legs.

I wrestled with her until, finally, she managed to get me in the car with both our heads looking bedraggled. I pouted all the way to school and pouted even more when she pushed me into the hallways of the school.

This was going to be the worst school day ever...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**R&R please. I am having a lot of fun writing this story! :)**


	3. Puck

**Here comes Puck! I have been looking forward to Puck (no matter how much fun I had writing Daphne) next is going to be Veronica Grimm! I hope you have been enjoying these one-shots!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Puck; twelve years old (Sabrina is three)**

****I slid down the railing.

''WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'' I shouted.

All of Faerie probably heard me, but the trickster king didn't care about that. The stink bombs that had exploded in my pockets had started to get to my nose.

''Puck?'' someone yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I recognized the sound of my brothers' voice.

I got my last stink bomb ready.

''ATTTAAAAACCCCKKKKKK!'' I yelled, throwing the stink bombs down on my brother.

''You are the most immature, innapropriate...'' his complaint fell short.

Ugh, I hate when he gets control of himself, it's so boring when that happens!

''Mother! Father!'' he called, walking away.

Uh-Oh. I sped back up to my room and bounced on my bed, waiting for my mothers' cry of "PUCK!"

I had tried out a brand new prank- I think it will be used again- on Mustardseed. Hilarious!

"PUCKKKKKKKKKKK!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs. Oh, great now I have to deal with the Drama Queen that is my mother.

"Puck, get down here this instant!" she shouted from downstairs. Anyone sane wouldn't go near her, but I am not sane and I really want to see her face when I tell her what I did.

I descended the stairs slowly, hoping to irritate her even further.

"Robin Goodfellow, what did you _do_?!" she asked, shouting.

"I only mixed mustard, pickles, a five-day-old pizza and a dead squid to make an evil liquid that I put in a water balloon and dropped on Mustardseed's head" I said proudly, and with that I ran up the stairs into my room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Puck; twelve years old (Sabrina is six years old)**

"What is twelve times twelve, Puck?" my teacher asked, interrupting my daydreams.

"Huh?" I said. I wasn't joking. I had no idea what he was talking about.

My teacher sighed. "Please read the problem, Puck" he said, impatiently.

I looked at the words on the page. They seemed to float off. It looked like Alphabet Soup. I sat, blankly staring at the page. Was that a D or a B?

"Puck what is this letter?" he asked me, pointing at the D.

"Uhhh... a B? I answered, unsure of myself.

My teacher sat down next to me. I didn't bother learning his name because I knew he would go running off screaming, eventually.

"Puck, I think you might have Dyslexia" he stated.

Later that evening...

I was eavesdropping on my parents about this whole Dyslexia thing. What was it anyways? An allergy to books?

"He can't have Dyslexia, Oberon, he's a fairy, he doesn't get human things like that" I could hear my mother say.

"Maybe it would be better if we sent him to live with Veronica for a couple months to be treated like a normal kid. She has a little girl too that I think he could be friends with" my Dad suggested.

Go to live with someone else? My Mom wouldn't allow that, I know she wouldn't.

"I don't think so Oberon, why don't we see how it goes with his Dyslexia here then think about Veronica, plus her daughter is only 6, half the age of Puck. You know Puck, he would hate it there" My Mother said.

The conversation must have ended there, because I couldn't hear anything else.

An allergy to books? Cool!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Okay, so I know I only did two for Puck and three for Sabrina, but I ran out of ideas for Puck and I am sure after I post this I'm going to think of a brilliant idea, but oh well. Daphne only got two too. Next is Veronica. I am only doing three more. I thought about doing Pinnochio, Red and Mr. Canis, but everyone already knows their stories so I am doing Veronica then Henry then Granny Relda and then I'll be done! Yippee! This fanfic will probably be done before Is This Goodbye? unless I decide to do something with this after I finish all the one-shots... I don't know. Anyways, please review! I know this chapter is really short and that I have a very long time to work on this today, bu try falling asleep at the time I fell asleep at last night and not even getting to sleep in, then see if you want to write a really long chapter on fanfiction. Wow, that was a really long sentence! Review!**


	4. Authors Note

**Okay, so I got a guest review (thank you! If you have an account I would love to hear from you!) But this guest gave me a really good idea! I have decided to add Allison and Emma onto the list of child-hood one-shots. I am also going to continue, another story after this one and it is going to be about Puck going to live with Veronica Grimm (I actually had that planned when I started writing the Puck one-shots) when he is younger. So thank you reviewers! I really wish there were more reviewers for this story, but oh well. So this is a really short authors note, but that wasn't all I had to say. I really would appreciate any ideas for one-shots that anyone has, because really, I think that with the book I'm writing... and Fanfiction and Fictionpress, I have COMPLETELY drained myself of all my creative ideas for this story. I am sure that if given some time, I would be able to easily come up with some ideas, but any ideas would be appreciated. **

**Thanks!**

**I am also thinking of doing some child-hood memories for Bradley, but who wants to read a fanfic on that Sabrina-stealer? (No offense Bradley, she just wasn't right for you!)**

**~KKM**


End file.
